


Cold

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Caves, Cold, Danger, Doubt, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Mountains, Sadness, Self Danger, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Rogue has doubts of the future, but Sting reassures him it will be okay.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no purpose to be honest except I've been so focused on Ereri, it's been forever since I've written some Stingue. But, I still love Stingue x3 but yeah, enjoy! Written from Rogue's point of view by the way ^^

Cold was the first thing that registered when  I roused myself from slumber. I glanced out of the cave Sting and I were sheltered in and saw that the blizzard was still raging on. Its angry howls crashed through the mountains like a predator who was mocking its prey. And prey we were, trapped with no way of returning to town until the blizzard wound its rage back into a dormant state.

I wonder if I died out here, then would everyone else rejoice? After all, it was future me who almost wrecked total destruction to our world as we knew. Before, I was confident things would turn out fine with Sting by my side. But as the aftermath of what occurred hit all of the magic world, it was evident wizards did not approve of me. Already, people were criticizing Sting for housing a monster. He was no less the one of the youngest guild masters of the current era, and I was just hurting him more.

I admit, even my type of magic is shady enough. Beyond the dragon slayer concept, shadow magic is one of the hardest magics to master and one of the best for illegal operations. Simply by existing, I am a danger.

At the heart of the problem, I'm scared. Scared for Sting, for Lector, for Frosch, for the future. How am I supposed to act knowing I was a monster? If you were told you were guaranteed to fail at a task, then is it still worth fighting for? Even if I keep trying, can I still save Sting?

"You're overthinking again," a voice muttered. Sting shifted over to me as he huddled into my left arm, slowly breathing in my scent and sensing my insecurity. That's how it's always been. No matter how much I tried to hide my emotions, Sting always knew how I felt. Part of it was his dragon slayer senses, but I like to believe he also possesses a sixth sense.

That's why he was the new guild master, after all. He watched over all of us like a father we never had. The parental instincts he had with Lector only widened when Jiemma disappeared. Without the guise of Jiemma's fearful rule, we were finally able to be the wizards that we wanted to be. But one thing was apparent in all of us: we were broken children.

The one thing every Sabertooth wizard cannot deny is that we didn't know how to get out of our shell until Sting was master. Even before, he took everything like a joke regardless of whatever he really felt. In a way, his cocky facade was better than my emotionless masquerade.

"I suppose I am," I replied in a whisper. Sting leaned into me and place his mouth into the crook of my neck. He tentatively licked at my jugular, a movement I grew accustomed to enjoy.

"If it's about Lector and Frosch, Yukino and Minerva will take care of them. You know that," Sting murmured into my skin. I sighed as I shook my head.

"It's nothing like that." Sting sat up so that he was now laying with his head on my shoulder, watching the mouth of the cave sing its eerie lullaby.

"I see, so it's about you and the future that won't happen."

"You don't know that it won't. In that future, I killed you and almost killed everyone else here in our timeline. I can't turn a blind eye to that, Sting. The fact I took the life of innocents. The fact I took your life," I said in a shaky voice. "What am I supposed to do? What now?" Tears spilled as I clung onto Sting's arm wetting the blanket shared between us. Sting rubbed small circles on my back as he only stayed silent, taking in my pain and my vulnerable side, a side only he got to see.

"Rogue," he cooed. "Rogue, look at me." I lifted my head to meet his soft baby blue gaze. "Rogue, I'm not scared of you. You aren't a monster. You aren't a murderer. You are not a danger, especially. If you're worried for my sake, know this: I will never abandon you. We were always together from the moment we became friends and grew strong under Jiemma's iron rule. We were anchored together in this ocean, so please let me take you past this unmoving shore and into the vast lands beyond what we know. That's what I want for Sabertooth, and that's what I want for you. Rogue, you must never think that way ever again. Let go of the doubts. Let go of the past, the future, and live in the present with Frosch, with Lector, and with me. You need to trust me. I trusted you my whole life, so please, place your trust in me, Rogue."

"The light will vanquish the darkness," I mumbled. Sting chuckled and pecked me lightly on my forehead.

"That's not entirely true. After all, light cannot exist without darkness. So don't disappear under my light, Rogue. Join me in it." I smiled and huddled into his body, suddenly fatigued in a peaceful sense.

"Okay, I'll join you, Sting." We moved closer and let our lips close the distance between us. As cold seeped into the night, I felt warm with Sting's arms around me. That's right. With Sting by my side, no man, demon, doubt, or reason can make me stray from this beautiful world.

Because, I love this world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small snippet of life. Life is a difficult thing, we all have doubts. It may be the past that follows us in our shadows, or maybe the future that has paths without a sure way. But, don't let that get you down. Life was made to be lived, so there's no point to giving up. If you give up, you're no better than a rock. A rock may seem unmoving, but even it can change over many years. We've got less time so make the most out of it. Remember that, every single one reading this. Remember that.
> 
> Never give up ^^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fanfic and drop a comment to let know what you think. See you all later :3  
> ~Serpex


End file.
